Talk:List of characters in the Digimon Story series
Should this be "...in the Digimon Story series"? 02:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ditto? Lanate (talk) 12:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Untitled If it's not an issue, can I be in charge of the Digimon World DS section? CrystalDonald 05:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I think the overwhelming answer would be yes. As long as you follow proper formatting and guidelines, as well as discuss anything radical, I think it'd be perfect, and you'd essentially be given free reign over the section. As far as I'm aware, most of the major editors either do not have the game or are like me, so far ahead in it that replaying would be a tedious nightmare. :Oh, as a tip, try starting with the Gaomon pack. Agumon and Lalamon can be obtained through the game normally, but Gaomon can also be obtained through matching. Lanate 05:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks. CrystalDonald 05:43, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry if I haven't updated the list in some time, I've got work in the real world, where, sadly, Digimon do not exist in. CrystalDonald 21:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, still sorry for my absence (and lack of motivation), and apparently someone's taking over my job...I'll continue contributing this Saturday, okay? CrystalDonald 23:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Uno, Dos, and Tres In Super Xros Wars, the Referee refers to them as Captain Uno, Professor Dos, and Princess Tres in the Platinum Tamer Match. Are those titles also used in Lost Evolution? :He also said they Yggdrasill's Super Digital Creatures. What do we know about this? 02:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC)/23:03, April 3, 2012 (Brasília) References in Super Xros Wars I may be wrong, but based on the teams used for Koh and Sayo, I believe these are the actual characters that are fighting alongside a certain Tamer; maybe not as their soldiers but as their allies. Barring anything that directly indicates that these Digimon are totally different, could we just treat them as the same characters? 13:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we decided them being the same character. Posted here for posterity. Lanate (talk) 23:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Koh and Sayo Should we separate the characters Koh and Sayo from the Protagonist (Dawn) and Protagonist (Dusk)? Lanate (talk) 23:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Kowloon Co. What I just posted in Talk:Cyberspace EDEN. Kowloon might be a mistranslation of Cron. Do we want to do anything about it, like, a ref note? I mean, none of the Digimon in Kowloon Co. are Chinese-themed, the closest being the Japanese Gaioumon, and the only thing that comes to my mind that makes Kowloon make sense is that the Japanese reading of 九龍（きゅうりゅう） is homophone to "dinosaur", but Mercurimon's wolf theme just damages this hypothesis. 00:11, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Coulomb appears to be correct. 00:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::We could consider it to be the Japanese name and do like we usual by adding it as "...". Lanate (talk) 02:21, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Kizuna As part of Kizuna's etymology, we make reference to kizumono. Aren't there some unfortunate implications with deriving a girl's name from that term? Lanate (talk) 19:50, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Why wouldn't it just be based on Kizuna, or "Bond" (絆)? 20:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I... I didn't notice that. And anyway, the game is about fixing what is damaged, so it makes sense that the main characters are named after repair and damage, out of which the term "bond" doesn't fit any meaning, and almost all words with "kizu" on them refer to damage of some kind with "kizu" itself meaning "wound". Perhaps we should say it comes from "kizutsukeru" which can mean "to damage" and "to scratch", which I find no indication of having "unvirgin" connotations. ::Though, there are two "kizu" terms that could fall in line with fixing, "kizu wo nuu" (傷を縫う), which means "to stitch up a wound", and "kizuguchi wo nuu" (傷口を縫う), which means "to suture up a wound". Do we want to go with those? 22:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Wouldn't Kizuna as in bonds or links fit the idea of reuniting the things that were torn apart? 14:16, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Kizuna only means "bonds" as in "bonds between people" or "emotional ties". It can also mean "tether" and "fetters", which mean "a chain meant to restrain a prisoner/pet's movements". I guess we'll have to ask someone fluent in Japanese if "kizuna" can be used in the context we're talking about. Some sentences. 16:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Right, like the bonds between Digimon that allow one to evolve to another, or the bonds with a Tamer that allow evolution? 02:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Betamon in Lost Evolution There's a sidequest where the player needs a Betamon to reach a location. Should we count Betamon, and any such Digimon, as a canon Partner? 16:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'm honestly torn. I've treated quest-reward scan data as partners before, even for non-required quests (Beelzemon). Lanate (talk) 00:51, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::That would include all farm island quest givers too, though. 16:43, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::When put like that, I think I'll disagree about making them canon. What about quest reward scan data though? When they're storyline based like Antylamon, I put it down, but what about not, like the SGDL sidequest that gets the Story protagonist Beelzemon? Lanate (talk) 02:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I didn't think scan data should count at all, because it's not even required for you to materialize it. 21:32, March 21, 2017 (UTC)